Under the Cedar Tree
by mylovemiroku
Summary: Live Journal MiroSanta entry 2009, Dedicated to Noelle. AU. Sango is getting ready to leave her small town and best friend, Miroku. They meet under the cedar tree one last time before she embarks on a new journey in her life.


This fanfic is dedicated to Noelle, for the Live Journal MiroSanta Exchange. Happy New Year 2010, Enjoy!

* * *

Sango could see her breath as she exhaled on the cool winter's day.

She was bundled up from head to toe, standing under her favorite cedar tree. It was located along the road less traveled near her small town home and had a small hole in the middle of it, useful for leaving behind notes.

She shivered a bit and rubbed her arms through her long sleeves.

From afar, she could see a figure approaching, running at a brisk pace to reach her.

"Nice you could finally make it," Sango said, smiling.

"Sorry for being late, were you waiting long?" Miroku panted, as he came to a halt in front of her.

"Not too long. I've become accustomed to your tardiness after all," she smirked. "What was this urgent meeting you had to have with me?" she asked, gesturing toward a hidden note in the tree.

"Well, not really urgent, but I just wanted to see you again before you left," Miroku shrugged. "I mean, my best friend is leaving tomorrow to go to Australia, that's kind of a big deal to me!" He laughed.

"Only for four months! You act like I'm leaving forever," Sango retorted, smiling.

"Sangooo, it feels like forever. What will I do without you?" he whined.

Sango snickered. "I'm sure you'll be just fine, without my constant nagging all the time."

"Well, aren't you nervous? I mean, this is another country we're talking about and all by yourself too," Miroku asked.

"Well, I'm more excited than nervous. I've been training for this Martial Arts Tournament for a while now. I think I'm ready to fight on that level, ya know?" she replied. "Plus, I won't exactly be by myself. You know Kuranosuke will be there, and my other team members," she reminded.

"Yeah, no need to remind me, lucky bastard," Miroku chided.

"Hey, c'mon, how many times do I have to tell you, he's not so bad. Truly harmless," Sango smiled.

Miroku gave her a quizzical look.

"Well, that stalking thing was a bit weird, but that was years ago. I think he got the idea when I nearly beat him to a pulp, not to mention your constant glares and threats since then," she defended.

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah, that was _some_ sight after you were through with him. I'm glad I didn't have to do any follow up work on him… anyway, I meant to give it to you at your going away party the other day, but I have a little present for you before you leave."

Miroku ruffled through his jacket and pulled out a small package wrapped in brown paper.

He handed it to Sango and she gave a surprised look.

"I wasn't expecting anything like this… thank you," she responded

"Don't thank me until you open it, you might not like it," Miroku pointed out.

"Unless it's from that naughty shop you frequent, I'm sure I'll like it," she quipped.

Miroku laughed softly. "I'm sure you'd like the toys in that shop as well… but it's not from there I assure you," Miroku joked as he saw the stunned look on Sango's face.

Sango opened the wrapping to reveal a white, silk ribbon nestled gently in the paper packaging.

Sango marveled at the softness of the ribbon as it slid across her hand graciously. She felt the fabric between her fingers and looked up at Miroku with a proud smile on her face.

"I love it, thank you. I can't believe you remembered that I lost my favorite one during that last match I had," Sango commented.

"I remember how upset you were, saying all your luck was gone. You blamed that swift kick your opponent got on you when you lost it, even though you won the match," Miroku replied. "I thought you might like this one, it's similar to your old one, and I thought you deserved some new luck to take with you over there to Australia, since your #1 cheerleader can't be there," Miroku sighed.

"No one can replace my #1 fan, but I think this will help. Thank you so much," Sango assured him gratefully.

She tucked the ribbon into her pocket with the packaging and stepped forward to embrace Miroku for her gift. It seemed he always knew exactly what she needed, even when she had forgotten herself. With all of her worries about packing and making sure she had everything ready to go, she completely forgot about her favorite ribbon. This would definitely give her the extra confidence boost when she started each of her matches.

Miroku leaned forward and embraced Sango fully.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy. Seriously. Nagging included," Miroku whispered.

Sango laughed quietly, feeling her chest rumble against his. It was so quiet on this walkway where they stood together.

"I'll miss you too, my #1 fan not in the stands to cheer me on," she whispered back.

"Hey, even though we'll be miles apart, your #1 fan is always rooting for you, ya got that? So go kick some Australian ass over there," Miroku beamed.

Sango stepped back a bit from his hold to look him in the eye when she answered, "Will do… and I'll call after every match to give you a play by play too, even if it is 3 in the morning over here, so be prepared for some odd phone calls," Sango promised.

"Oooh, I'll be happy to receive your late night call my lady," Miroku hinted.

"You pervert! That _would_ be why a girl is calling you that late at night, huh?" Sango insinuated.

Miroku shrugged. "It will be a pleasure just to hear your voice on the other line," he smiled.

"Such a smooth talker, that's how you get 'em," Sango admitted. "Well, you can walk me home now, it's starting to get pretty chilly out here. I'm sure my family has something warm cooking on the stove if you'd like to join us," Sango invited, while pulling away from Miroku slightly to straighten her sleeves.

"You're not just gonna walk away now are you? You don't want any bad luck on your trip," Miroku advised.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, with a confused expression on her face.

"Take a look up there," Miroku gestured up towards the branches of the cedar tree.

There hanging in the middle of the bare branches sat a green bundle of mistletoe swaying in the light breeze.

Sango gasped and looked back at Miroku, while he smirked.

"Are you asking for a kiss, you pervert?" Sango laughed.

"It would be breaking tradition otherwise…" Miroku urged gently.

"Always so demanding… my first kiss back in the 6th grade wasn't enough for you, huh?" Sango offered.

"When it comes to you my lady, you can never get enough," Miroku teased.

Sango laughed softly. "There you go again smooth talker. Ok, just a little peck so we don't break tradition now, right?"

Miroku nodded, "Mmhmm."

Sango looked into Miroku's violet eyes, and thought she saw a twinkle in them that she never saw before. All of a sudden she got a bit nervous and her characteristic blush made it's way across her cold face.

Finding her courage, she touched his cheek with her right hand, closed her eyes, and leaned in for a brief peck on his lips with hers.

It only lasted but a second, but when she pulled away, her face lingered closely, and she could feel the mixing of their breaths in the cold winter air. She listened to the silence around them and the whisper of the wind in her ears.

She had no idea why she didn't pull away, and didn't have much time to think about it while she reveled in the closeness and silence that they shared.

Before she could make her next move, Miroku did. She could feel him lean in from the way his breath felt on her face before his lips touched hers for a second time. This kiss was a bit more open and lasted longer than the first.

Miroku pulled away and Sango instantly felt the chill sweep across her previously warm and preoccupied lips. She wasn't sure if it was the warm feeling on her lips, the warm feeling developing in her stomach, or some combination of both that drove her to lean in again towards Miroku, cupping his cheek and kiss him yet again, for another longer, warm kiss. More of a smooch really.

Miroku didn't seem disappointed as he pulled her closer to him, encircling her slender body to his. His lips had a way of encircling hers as well, sheltering them from the bitter cold of the air, and holding close the growing heat between them.

Miroku deepened the kiss, moaning into her mouth a bit as he did so. Sango obliged by moving her hands to the nape of his neck and into his thick black hair as she started her fervent kisses on Miroku.

Both Miroku and Sango were entranced at the ethereal moment being shared, and the level of satisfaction from this new found chemistry between them.

Sango's mind was racing too fast to distinguish any one thought other than what they were doing was absolutely right and felt absolutely amazing.

Miroku was spellbound as well, but losing the battle in front of him. As much as he enjoyed Sango's handiwork, he was running out of air. He was drowning in the softness of her lips and the caresses of her hands through his hair. His mind and heart screamed yes, while his body screamed for air.

Reluctantly, he gasped for air, but kept his forehead locked with hers and his breath lingered on her face yet again.

Sango, too, gulped for the cool air, slowing down her thoughts and calming her fast beating heart.

They stayed that way, as if they had both just run a marathon, until their breaths slowed down to an easy pace.

Sango could see her breath again, as she slowly opened her eyes and lifted them towards Miroku. He too was slowly opening his eyes and look down at her.

Still breathing deep, cool breaths, she smiled.

He smirked back and let out a small laugh.

Sango sighed as she pulled back, still in his arms. "Wow," she managed to say.

"Yeah… I know," Miroku agreed.

"Well… that was better than I remember it being in the 6th grade," Sango teased.

"Yeah, it definitely was," Miroku laughed.

"What are we going to do now?" Sango asked, as she leaned into Miroku's embrace for warmth.

He rested his head on top of hers and sighed.

"Well, it looks like I will be the one waiting now," he responded, as he pulled back and smiled at her.

"I suppose you're right about that one," Sango agreed as she stood on her tip toes for another long, languid smooch.

Miroku obliged her, and held the small of her back.

Sango relented, sighing contently to herself. She headed back through the cold, wrapped in Miroku's arms, and laying her head on his shoulders.

Back at her house, sitting at the table with her family, both Miroku and Sango acted as they usually did. Making conversation with her family, and Miroku playing with Kohaku, Sango's younger brother.

They sat across from each other as always, and throughout dinner, both kept giving each other knowing looks of what had transpired under the cedar tree that night.


End file.
